Shattered
by StarreLite
Summary: When a young elf who is abused and despised by everyone meets a mysterious man, she finds herself in a dangerous situation where her already fragile life could shatter completely. SakuraXItachi ((Rewriting)) ((rated M for language, sexual content))


**I'm rewriting this, I've deleted the chapters I had up before. I'll continue the original story I had in mind but I'll also adjust and fix other things accordingly. **

Chapter One

As the scissors closed, Sakura could hear the blades as they shredded her hair. Already knowing it was uneven, all she could do was sit there and take the emotional abuse. Watching helplessly as her locks of oddly colored hair fell to the dirty ground, limp and dead. Sakura took a deep breath as her god mother continued to cut her hair with ruthless abandon.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, grabbing a fist full of pink hair and pulling the child's head back. The elderly women sneered at the monstrosity before her, steely grey eyes hard with pure hatred. "Stop your crying, thing, it's enough that you disgraced your family we don't need the addition of your worthless tears."

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, keeping her head down to avoid the piercing gaze. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." Her god mother spat, sarcasm dripping from her lips. "You're still lucky you're even alive, you little ingrate. I should have left you along with my sister-in-law to die."

The small girl nodded her head in agreement, deciding the best thing to do was to remain silent. Sakura stared at the floor, the scissors back to shearing her growing hair. A sudden shot of pain caused her to cry out, small drops of blood falling from her ear.

"God damn it, you stupid little bitch! Watch your god damn ears!"

"Y-you cut-"

"Shut your mouth or so help me I will do more than just snip your god damn little ears."

Sakura immediately shut her mouth, attempting to soften her tears. "Y-yes, ma'am."

The next few moments remained silent save for the soft snips of hair falling to the ground and the young girl's silenced sobs. Her god mother kept mumbling insults at the thing in front of her, cursing her luck for picking up the child in the first place. No one knew of Sakura's origins, at least no one outside of her immediate family. Nobody wanted to know of the abomination residing in the small cottage just a little bit outside of town.

Many of the residents chose to stay well away from the shabby hut. The outside was in shambles: rotting wood, broken window sills, and a roof that had fallen in years ago. But the outside state wasn't the only reason people chose to go out of their way to avoid it, it smelled of stagnant pig piss and spoiled vegetables that were left to rot outside near the front. Old Lady Hiroko was always heard yelling about something, ordering her husband around or complaining about the stench.

"There, you stupid child. You're done. Go out back and finish your god damn chores." Hiroko hissed, tipping the chair forward to force Sakura onto the floor. "Keep your filthy ears hidden."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura managed, picking herself up. She shook her head to let her newly cut hair to fall back into place over her ears and forehead. After a moment she went outside towards the back. As soon as she took a step onto the dirt path the stench of god only knew what filled her nostrils, a mixture of different excrements and mud made her feel ill.

She quickly hurried passed the fence, anxious for a breath of actual fresh air of pine needles and trickling spring water. On her way towards the springs, she heard the laughter of children and chatter of the adults in the area. A lot of people had gathered to wash their clothes and just to play in the water to help cool down from the intense heat. Sakura soon realized journeying out to river was a mistake, she stopped short of the open area and ducked down into the shrubbery and trees. Frozen, she had no where else to go. She was trapped here with all of these people watching for her, waiting for her.

A soft plip of water caused Sakura to look up into the darkened sky and it started to rain. She heard the cries of laughter as children ran passed her hiding spot to hurry home, followed at a slower pace by the elder residents in town. Sakura remained where she was for quite a while, too scared to even consider moving from her spot.

When the last of chatter finally died down and moved out of earshot, she slowly poked her head through the brush followed by the rest of her body. She stood and brushed herself off of any dirt, although in vain, before turning to head back home.

Sakura froze in her steps, facing the son of which everyone knew.

He just sort of stood there, watching her with slightly wide and irritated eyes of onyx. His dark hair fell across his shoulders, damp from the rain and darker than pools of ink. The pale look of his skin made him look sickly from the contrast. He cleared his throat and clenched his fists, very subtly flexing his arms and shoulders.

"I- uh," Sakura attempted, at a complete loss for words. Her voice was considerably high given her age, but she desperately hoped he would think nothing of it. "I uh, you see, I was..."

The young man remained silent, waiting patiently for the child in front of him to get out what she was trying to say.

"G-Good bye!" She managed, almost yelling her words as she tried to move pass him, hurrying home before she got into any more trouble.

"Hold on," the man spoke softly but his voice still sounded like he had spoken at a normal tone. "Who are you?"

He spun Sakura around to look dead in her eyes and she felt something rush throughout her veins. Her eyes widened as the tingling sensation only grew worse as he tightened his hold on her forearm.

"Who are you," He asked with a harsher tone, demanding an answer.

"I-I- my name is-" She panicked, swiftly kicking her leg up to make contact with his shin.

Caught by surprise, the man let go to fend off the attack. He tried to grab her again but failed as Sakura ran, she managed to look back to watch him rub the back of his head.

"Hey-" He winced as she made contact with a tree, falling back onto the ground. He jogged over, pulling his hair out of his face as he knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura rubbed her head, moving her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand move over her pointed ears, hovering for just a second before he felt around her skull.

"Be more careful and watch where you're going." He murmured, eyes narrowed as he examined her. "If anyone caught you running around like a chicken they'd have you imprisoned or worse, if they find out you're an elf."


End file.
